


Facades

by DeliaBusbyMount



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author's first story, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliaBusbyMount/pseuds/DeliaBusbyMount
Summary: Delia is a nurse in the London ER, Patsy is an obstetrician who answers a page.





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I've written before, years ago, for other fandoms but this is my first attempt at a Call the Midwife fiction. Also, I feel the need to point out that sadly I'm American so I may get some things mixed up.

Delia sighed as she laid her patient’s chart down at on the nurse’s station before picking up another one. Her shift in the emergency room at the London was proving to be a busy one and having gotten hardly any sleep Delia was feeling worn. The Welsh nurse sighed again as she felt someone come to stand beside her and lean against the desk.

 

“Well hello, Nurse Busby.” The voice was a little too friendly.

 

“Good evening, Nurse Dyer.” Delia uttered kindly. “Have you had a good shift?”

 

“Oh, it definitely is now.” Valerie Dyer was not unattractive, Delia thought. She was slightly taller than Delia and had short dark hair and kind eyes. She’d also been flirting with Delia relentlessly since she started working at the London a few weeks ago. “How has yours been so far?”

 

Delia smiled tightly, “So far not so bad. Wouldn’t want to jinx it though! Must be off! Can’t keep the patients waiting too long.” The Welsh woman smiled kindly and left to find her next patient.

 

It was going to be a long day.

\-----

“So, Delia, tell us again why you won’t go out with Valerie.” Trixie Franklin should, in Delia’s opinion, work for a gossip magazine. While she was an amazing nurse and her patients loved her, she really did have a knack for getting information out of her friends when she wanted to.

 

Delia rolled her eyes, “I just don’t see her in that way, Trix. We’ve discussed this.”

 

Barbara nodded as she put her phone down. “Leave her be, Trixie. She’s already told us this.”

 

Trixie huffed. “I just don’t understand. I mean, I know I’m not exactly a professional at lesbian dating, but she’s cute, Delia’s cute. I don’t see the problem.”

 

Delia rolled her eyes at her friend. “Trixie, just because I’m a lesbian and Valerie is a lesbian doesn’t mean we have to date. You’re straight and the maintenance man at work is straight and I’ve never seen you go to dinner with him.”

 

The blonde pursed her lips. “Are you insinuating that Fred is cute?” Barbara chuckled as Delia huffed at her friend. “I’m kidding, Deel. Point taken, I suppose. I’ll stop bothering you about Valerie.”

 

“Thank you.”

\-----

Delia groaned as her front was pressed into the door as soon as it was closed. “Please… Please, Cariad.” She bit back a moan as Patsy found just the right spot to make her knees go weak.

 

Patience Mount had come into Delia’s life six months ago when she’d came into the ER responding to a page about an expectant mother. Delia had instantly gotten lost in her deep blue eyes and the way she commanded the space in the emergency room. Against the nurse’s better judgement, they ended up in an on-call room and had been sleeping together ever since.

 

They ended up pressed tightly against each other, Delia’s front pressed against the door with Patsy flush against her. The shorter woman took deep breaths as she turned around against the other woman. Patsy smiled slightly and kissed her deeply before resting their foreheads together.

 

“So, uh, how was your shift?” Patsy questioned, breathless.

 

“Same as always.” Delia replied, trying to keep her voice neutral.

 

Patsy tried to catch her eyes. “I’m sorry we don’t have more time today. I’ve got a previous engagement and it would be too suspicious for me to try to get out of it now.”

 

Delia nodded, still not meeting her eyes. “It’s fine. Actually, I’ve been thinking.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t think we should do this anymore. I can’t do it anymore, actually.”

 

Patsy pulled back as if slapped. “What? Why have you suddenly decided this?”

 

Delia swallowed and finally looked up at the other woman. “Because I want more than just sex with you, Patsy. I want to know you, everything about you, and spend my days off with you out in the world. Not hidden behind some door. I don’t want to be your hidden secret that gets shut away. I want a relationship with you. And that’s not possible.” Delia’s eyes devoured Patsy’s face greedily. Completely aware that this could be the last time she got to see this beautiful woman so close. “This isn’t fair to either of us. We can’t keep going like this.”

 

Patsy nodded and took a couple steps away from Delia as if to separate herself from the painful truth of her words. “Then go.”

 

“Pats..”

 

“No, Delia. You knew what this was when we started it. You knew it had to be this way when this all began, and suddenly you’ve decided that it’s not what you want?”

 

“I didn’t know all the facts, Patsy, and you know it.” Delia breathed deeply to keep from crying in front of the other woman. “You purposely omitted details about yourself so that this could continue and we just can’t keep doing this now.”

 

“Fine, Delia. Just go.” Patsy hissed out. “You’ve made up your mind. I’m not going to beg you to stay, if that’s what you’re looking for. You want to end this, you want to leave, so go.”

 

Delia scoffed, knowing Patsy was lashing out purposely to hurt her, and pushed off the door and turned to open it. “Fine, Patience. I’ll go. Make sure to tell your husband I said hello.” She hissed out spitefully before slamming the door behind her.


	2. Revelations

Patsy Mount had never wished more that she could call in sick. Being an obstetrician had always given her something to look forward to everyday. If she were honest with herself, getting out of the house she shared with that man was enough to have her keep her working overtime at the hospital even on days that no babies were due.

That was until she’d been paged into the emergency room six months ago and met the most beautiful nurse she’d ever laid her eyes on. Delia Busby had been quite efficient in her bedside manner and was one of the loveliest nurses Patsy had ever worked with. She’s not sure how they’d ended up in that on call room but it was the best decision she’d ever made.

Patsy knew that once Delia found out about Thomas she’d end things. Delia was not the type of woman to mess around with married women but she’d just been so entranced by the Welsh woman that she didn’t have it in her to tell her about her marriage. She tried her best not to talk about herself, never wanting to outright lie to her lover, but she’d also found herself wanting to tell Delia everything. She hadn’t realized how much the nurse had come to mean to her until Delia had put a stop to their rendezvous the night before. She’d been up all night trying, once the initial hurt and slight anger had worn off, to find a way to tell Delia the complete truth about her marriage. That is if she could get the woman to speak to her again.

\-----

“Delia…”

The Welsh woman stopped her attempt to look for her keys and shot her eyes up to meet Patsy’s. “What are you doing here, Patsy?”

Patsy stepped towards the shorter woman hesitantly, “I just want to talk to you. I don’t like how we left things yesterday.”

Delia nodded shortly. She knew she’d sprung her decision on Patsy out of nowhere and she knew she owed Patsy the chance to talk. “Come on, then. I’ll start some tea.”

Patsy followed Delia into her apartment, looking around uncomfortably before seating herself at the table in the kitchen. “How was your shift?” she asked.

“It was ok.” Delia shrugged. “A few broken bones and a car accident. Yours?”

Patsy smiled her thanks as Delia handed her a cup of tea before sitting opposite her at the table. “Mine was alright. One boy born by caesarean and two girls born naturally.” Delia nodded, looking down at her tea. “Delia, I know I should’ve told you about Thomas. I know it was unfair to you. I just…” Patsy reached out and grasped Delia’s hand, running her thumb back and forth across her smooth skin. “You make me happier than I’ve ever felt and I didn’t want to lose that happiness so quickly. I know it’s completely selfish and unfair of me and I’m truly sorry for that. My marriage… It’s not a happy one. It never has been, and I know that’s still not right of me but…”

“Patsy you don’t have to do this.” Delia interrupts. “You don’t owe me any explanations. You were right, I should’ve known what this was when we started it.”

“It wasn’t just sex for me either, Delia. I do owe you an explanation because I don’t want to lose you. I know it’s not an ideal situation and I know it’ll be hard but you said before that you wanted to know me, and that you wanted to be in a relationship with me, and I feel the exact same way.” Patsy gripped Delia’s hand tighter, scooting her chair closer so she could be as close as possible to the nurse. “My father and Thomas’ father were friends. They’d been talking about marrying us off since we’d been born and I managed to convince my father to wait at least until I finished school before actually going through with it. Neither one of us have ever been happy with the arrangement. My father died two years ago and Thomas’ father died last year and left him the shares he owned in the hospital. We felt it would be improper for a share owner of the hospital and the obstetric doctor of that hospital to divorce so quickly.”

“You’re still married, Patsy. I know it may not be the most ideal marriage but…” Delia knew the right thing to do would be to pull away, to let go of Patsy’s hand and to end this, but she also knew that she never felt more complete than she did when Patsy was so close so despite her words she gripped Patsy’s hand tighter. “I just… I know this is wrong, but I still want to be with you.”

Patsy leaned forward and kissed Delia, her hand moving up to the back of her neck to stroke the skin there and pull her deeper into the kiss. They both knew this would be hard, they knew that they’d have to fight to stay together. But they both knew that they were definitely up for the fight.


End file.
